Icy and Fiery
by VocaloidWriter
Summary: Boreas, or Miku, is the Goddess of the North Wind, highly associated with winter and ice. Her opposite, Hades, or Len, is the God of the Underworld, highly associated with fire. He just wants to see her face, but she won't, because they're opposites. For Lenku Week.


**VW: Day 5 (Fire and Ice Love), Prompt 1:**

**"Write a story about an ice queen Miku and a fiery Len. (This can be taken metaphorically or literal.)"**

**Ideas galore!**

* * *

>"Oh dear <em>Ice Queen,<em> come out of your palace!" called the fiery Hades, otherwise know as Len Kagamine or God of the Underworld, a fireball ready to be thrown at Boreas, God of the North Wind. He had forgotten what she looked like because he hadn't seen her a couple thousand years, but he was determined to see her again.

"Go away, _Hades,_ or may eternal winter be rest upon you." Boreas, or Miku Hatsune, called back. Hades sighed in frustration and the nekomusume near him, Iroha Nekomura, giggled.

"Ah, Hades _never_ wins against Boreas," she whispered to the bakeneko, Gumi Megpoid, and the nekomata, Rui Kagene, next to her.

Hades kicked the cats, muttering, "Little _bastards,"_ and slowly turned to make his way back to the Underworld, with Gumi meowing back at him, "We have fathers and mothers, _'ya know!"_

Meanwhile, Boreas smirked to herself. "Maybe I should make the rest of my palace out of ice so that imbecile will have to stay away." she called to Rui.

"Good idea!" she meowed, her sharp golden eyes emitting a strange glow as the wind messed up her raven fringe.

"Stupid Hades. He'll _have_ to stay away then." Boreas said, grinning.

* * *

>"I don't <em>understand!"<em> Hades groaned to the flame, which quickly shaped into Ares, or Yuuma, the God of War.

"What? Why Boreas won't let you toy with her?" Ares asked. "I know you need a sex buddy, but Boreas will never say _'yes'._ You've been asking for a thousand years and she's never even said _'maybe'."_

"A thousand years only feels like one year." Hades hissed. "And those stupid cats are always encouraging her. Besides, I know you love Athena. It's obvious; you two are basically counterparts."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't _rape_ her, like that idiotic Poseidon and how he raped Medusa. My dear Athena is too delicate." Ares replied.

"One, that's _Kaito_ you're talking about, and he _did_ love Gumi. And SeeU is _my_ niece, so if you _do_ rape her, you'll have eternal pain." Hades threatened.

"Yeah yeah, I get it. _Don't_ rape Athena." Ares said, and Hades sighed.

"Just shut up." the blond replied, closing his eyes.

* * *

>"Oh dear <em>Ice Queen,<em> come out of your palace!" Hades called, Ares at his side.

"Oh dear _Fire King,_ please rot in Hell!" Boreas called back, chuckling with Athena, or SeeU Kagamine, Goddess of Wisdom.

"I have brought Ares with me." Hades called, and Athena blushed.

"Not _Ares!_ He's my weakness!" Athena murmured, her face burning.

"Athena, I ask for your hand in marriage," Ares called, showing a diamond in the center of his palm.

"You never told me you wanted to _marry_ her!" Hades yelled, and Ares' face turned red.

"My answer is _yes,_ I _will_ marry you!" Athena called to him.

"Are you all deaf?!" Hades muttered.

Boreas smiled. "Like I said, rot in Hell, _Hades."_

* * *

>"Oh dear <em>Ice Queen,<em> come out of your palace!" Hades called, shivering as he stepped up to the finally-ice-covered palace.

Tears welled in Boreas' eyes. "How _can_ you come here everyday and ask?!" she nearly screamed at him. He looked up at her window sill, where black ice started to form. "I even make my palace made of ice to make you go away, yet you _always_ come back!"

"Miku, don't be like that," Hades said softly.

"Don't use my human name!" Boreas yelled.

"Boreas, _shut up and listen to me!"_ Hades shouted, making the ignorant goddess shocked. "I haven't seen you in _millenniums_ and I just want to see your face! What do I have to do to see you?!"

Boreas poked her head out the window and Hades took a good look at her. Her prominent cheekbones, her silky teal locks tied up in twintails, creamy porcelain skin that was ready to break, and plump cherry lips. Her teal eyes were full of warmth and an apology, as if she herself was apologizing.

"I know this is sudden, but will you marry me?" Hades asked. "I know we're polar opposites — after all, you're ice and I'm fire, but please say yes."

"Damn _you,_ Len! Of course!" Boreas answered, then leaped out from her window and into his arms. Polar opposites — icy and fiery — with a great romance.

In the end, they were meant to be.


End file.
